Assis dans l'ombre
by Sasha-Yu
Summary: Dans un monde magique ou aucune prophétie n'engage de chaos, un jeune griffondor s'amourache d'un homme étrange, ne sachant pas l'énorme secret de ce dernier. - Chapitre II en ligne !  enfin..  - Harry x Tom.
1. Prologue

**Rating : ** M

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le monde qui les entoure ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à JKR !

**Couple : **Potter/Riddle :D

**Résumé : **Dans un monde magique ou aucune prophétie n'engage de chaos, un jeune griffondor s'amourache d'un homme étrange, ne sachant pas l'énorme secret de ce dernier...

**Note(s) : **Les homophobes n'ont rien à voir ici ; Faites une critique constructive si elle est négative, merci. Cela m'aiderait peut-être à avancer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

**Prologue**

**POV OC -personnage inconnu- **

**

* * *

  
**

La nuit est particulièrement belle ce soir-là. Il fait bon, et les insectes chantent joyeusement le retour de l'été. Les étoiles scintillent de mille feux, et les arbres semblent engager une bataille silencieuse pour avoir les plus belles feuilles de tous.

En réalité, c'est une nuit plutôt banale. Mais si l'on si prend à deux fois pour détailler ce qui nous entoure, on remarque à quel point la nature fait bien son travail. Pourquoi les hommes ne prennent-ils pas le temps de regarder ceci, au lieu de les détériorer ? Ils sont si inutiles, si nuisibles.

Tout en eux est nuisible, les bons comme les mauvais côtés. Au final, il ne reste rien de bien, que des débris de personne. De quoi je parle ? De leurs sentiments, de leurs émotions, de leur fragilité tout simplement.

Un humain est constitué d'os, de chair, de sang, et de tout organe susceptible de lui servir pour vivre. Les scientifiques jugent qu'il y a en moyenne deux cent os dans un corps humain, et qu'il est constitué d'une moyenne de 70% d'eau en étant adulte. Les émotions sont apparemment reliées à une région du cerveau, zone importante si l'on veut ressentir le bonheur et la joie, mais aussi la tristesse et la peine. Quel scientifique peut se vanter d'avoir enlevé toute émotion à un être-vivant pour confirmer cela ?

L'amour. Ah, l'amour. Ce que tout être rêve et redoute. On ne peut rien contre celui-ci, et chaque être-humain avouera avoir été, au moins une fois dans sa vie, détruit par celui-ci. Beaucoup positiverons, et affirmerons que chaque déception, chaque tristesse les renforcent. Ce ne sont que des conneries pour apaiser leurs âmes. Les humains sont comme ça, ils doivent trouver des convictions, des buts, pour survivre.

Le monde n'a aucun sens. En a-t-il d'avantage quand on est heureux ? En êtes-vous bien sûr ?

Quel sens a-t-il quand l'on se sent trahit, hein Harry ? Quel être es-tu à présent ? L'amour t'a-t-il apporté quelque chose de bon dans ta vie ? L'amour de cet homme t'a-t-il changé ?

La confiance, une bêtise humaine. Va-t-il saisir sa seconde chance pour toi, Harry ? Ou te laisser tomber comme il le devrait ? Ce serait la logique des choses. La logique est cruelle, infâme. Pourquoi s'y tenir ?

Laisse moi leur raconter, jeune griffondor, laisse moi leur montrer qu'il n'y a aucune justice.

L'amour d'une âme innocente pour un vil serpent cruel...

* * *

**Fin du PROLOGUE.**

**

* * *

  
**

Oui c'est très court, mais il faut bien un début ! x)

-Mais qui est ce personnage, hahaha-

Non, en fait, il n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire, j'ai choisit d'inventer ce personnage omniscient (et haïssant profondément les humains apparemment -huhu) pour compter l'histoire, comme ça je n'inclue aucun personnage important dans le prologue ! :)


	2. Chapitre I

**Rating : ** M

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le monde qui les entoure ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à JKR !

**Couple : **Potter/Riddle :D

**Résumé : **Dans un monde magique ou aucune prophétie n'engage de chaos, un jeune griffondor s'amourache d'un homme étrange, ne sachant pas l'énorme secret de ce dernier...

**Note(s) : **Les homophobes n'ont rien à voir ici ; Faites une critique constructive si elle est négative, merci. Cela m'aiderait peut-être à avancer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre I : Harry Potter**

**

* * *

  
**

Une maison, plutôt petite mais assez pour respecter les espaces de trois personnes. Entourée d'autre maison plutôt semblables, le quartier était calme et réputé pour être de bon gout.

Sa façade, aussi blanche qu'aurait pu être une feuille de papier, n'accueillait aucun défaut. En avant de la maison se trouvait une petite haie bien taillée, avec une allée en cailloux qui passait par la boîte aux lettres et qui menait à la porte de la maison, vernie et bien poncée.

La pelouse qui entourait la modeste demeure était verdoyante au possible, et un passant n'étant pas habitué au quartier aurait pu comparer la maison avec une maison en plastique.

Une niche de chien était posée sur la droite de la maison, l'endroit le plus vaste du jardin. Des fleurs étaient postées un peu partout, et leur beauté aurait fait pâlir plus d'un jardinier.

Pour résumé, la maison avait une allure parfaite, mais on pouvait tout de même déceler certains défauts, comme quelques outils trainant dans un coin, des mauvaises herbes encore présentes, ou quelques tâches sur les volets. Ces défauts étaient présent pour la simple raison que les habitants de la maison faisait tout pour paraître "normaux" avec un côté maniaque.

Côté maniaque qui, d'ailleurs, se montrait par la simplicité de la magie que de ranger une maison ou bien de la nettoyer.

En effet, ces habitants n'étaient autre que des sorciers. Des bons sorciers, à la défense du bien et de tout être-vivant, adorant les moldus. Des sorciers sans histoires, et pourtant.

Le père de la famille se nommait James Potter, un grand homme brun à lunettes qui s'imposait avec une carrure moyenne mais impressionnante tout de même. Quelques cicatrices parsemaient son corps, mais rien de bien voyant ou sortant de la normal. C'était un aurore très respecté, et un adorateur de quidditch. Très amoureux de sa femme, il est fier de sa famille et y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Sa femme, elle, était rousse à cheveux longs soyeux. Ses yeux, d'une couleur émeraude qui en subjuguait plus d'un, étaient toujours d'un naturel pétillant et flamboyant. De taille moyenne et fine, la jeune femme était très belle, et beaucoup la jalousait. Lily Potter était également respecté pour ses talents d'auror ainsi que pour son obstination à combattre le mal qui ne devait pas ronger ce monde d'avantage.

Leur fils, Harry Potter, était un jeune homme âgé d'un peu plus de seize ans, qui prenait ses cours à Poudlard. Ses cheveux étaient pareils que ceux de son père, mais en plus foncés et plus indisciplinés, des mèches tombant sur son visage fin. Ses yeux étaient les même que sa mère, et il en était fier. Harry était également myope, et portait des lunettes tout comme son père. Il était plutôt maigre, mais de légers muscles commençaient à se dessiner sur son corps. Harry avait toujours eu la côte auprès des filles, que ce soit des moldues comme des sorcières.

Son meilleur ami est Ronald Weasley, qu'il a pu rencontrer grâce à un ami de son père, Remus Lupin, lui-même ami de la famille Weasley. Ils se sont retrouvés dès la première année, et ne se quitte plus. Sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, Miss-je-sais-tout, était auparavant gentiment méprisé par les deux garçons, puis les liens se tissèrent, et ne se défirent plus.

Ses ennemis ne sont autre que les Serpentards, qui le hait parce qu'il est un petit Griffondor, et surtout, fils d'aurors. Rien de bien sérieux, mais de quoi engager des bagarres.

La famille Potter était décidément une des familles les plus banales et sans histoires du monde sorcier. Leur vie n'étant pas pour autant routinière.

* * *

Harry jetta son manteau sur sa chaise de bureau, ayant préalablement enlever ses chaussures, et s'allongea lourdement sur son lit, un sourire s'étirant doucement sur ses fines lèvres. Des mèches sombres tombaient sur son front, et ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Il avait hâte de faire sa rentrée en sixième année, et de revoir l'univers de Poudlard, ainsi que les professeurs. Tout en l'école lui manquait, mais il savait pertinemment qu'une fois dans le train, l'absence de sa maison et de ses parents se ferait ressentir.

Il rit un instant, fermant les yeux en revoyant certaines scènes de rentrée avec Ron et Hermione, tandis qu'une de ses mains défaisait ses boutons de chemise. Il se redressa puis se leva après un court instant pour aller fermer sa porte de chambre, ayant précédemment crié un "BONNE NUIT" dans toute la maison. Il défit sa chemise et la posa délicatement sur son manteau, prenant son temps.

Il n'avait pas envie de se coucher, il était trop excité pour le lendemain, et voulait déjà y être. En effet, demain serait le jour ou il irait faire des achats sur le Chemin de traverse avec ses amis. Il adorait ce jour, et surtout, aucun ennemi en vue dans la foule de monde qui se pressait.

Un air réjouit sur le visage, il remarqua qu'effectivement, il croisait très rarement un des Serpentards quand il allait au Chemin de Traverse, ou du moins, il n'y prêtait aucune attention, et cela lui allait parfaitement. Une faible lueur éclairait la pièce, provenant d'un objet posé sur la table de nuit.

Son pantalon fut déboutonné, puis posé au même endroit que sa chemise. Une fois en caleçon, il sauta rapidement sous sa couette et se lova en-dessous, songeant aux évènements qui l'attendaient le lendemain...

**" Nox ! "**

Et la lumière s'éteignit, baignant la chambre remplie d'objets sorciers dans l'ombre.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**

* * *

**

Le chapitre suivant narrera la fameuse rencontre :D !


	3. Chapitre II

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le monde qui les entoure ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à JKR !

**Couple : **Potter/Riddle :D

**Résumé :** Dans un monde magique ou aucune prophétie n'engage de chaos, un jeune griffondor s'amourache d'un homme étrange, ne sachant pas l'énorme secret de ce dernier...

**Note(s) : **Les homophobes n'ont rien à voir ici ; Faites une critique constructive si elle est négative, merci.

Ah oui et je tiens à vous avouer que, comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre. Hm, pourquoi ? Car j'ai du mal à écrire avec mes études qui me bouffent la partie de mon temps, ainsi que mes révisions pour le bac.

Désolée du gros, gros retard ! Sinon, je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout de ce chapitre, j'ai du mal. D'ailleurs j'hésitais vraiment à le réecrire... Mais vu que je n'ai pas le temps, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, alors un peu d'indulgence *hiips !* xD

J'oubliais ! C'est tout de même une **fiction **alors oui, **je sais** que les technologies magiques que je vais énoncer n'existent pas, mais je voulais innover.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à tous vous remercier ! Et j'affirme bien que non, **ce ne sera pas une fin tragique :D**. J'ai longuement hésité, à vrai dire, mais finalement... Je préfère ne pas en faire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

**Note de Dernière Minute : **

**Comme vous l'aurez remarquer effectivement, dans ce chapitre, Tom a dû "changer" de physique pour ne pas se faire reconnaître.**

**Je voulais rassurer les personnes sceptiques à ce sujet : Pour leur prochaine rencontre, Harry verra Tom sous sa vraie apparence (peau pâle, yeux noirs et rouges et touti cuanti :D).**

Rappel :

**"Blabla" : Paroles**

_Blabla : Pensées_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre II. Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**

* * *

**

Un manoir, semblable à un château de Grande Bretagne, si grand que l'on pouvait se demander combien de personnes vivaient dans ce dernier, et surtout, qui pouvait bien le posséder. Un grand homme d'affaire ? Le président ? Un prince ? En réalité, peu de moldus l'avaient aperçus, mais tous se posaient cette même question idiote ou aucune réponse ne pouvait les aider à y voir plus clair. Les jeunes filles rêvaient d'un prince, beau, mystérieux, extrèmement riche et particulièrement romantique. Brun, blond, chatain, aux yeux verts, marrons ou bleus, qu'importe. Elles étaient si loin de la réalité, qu'elles n'imaginaient même pas le quart de la personne qui le possédait réellement.

Devant le batîment s'étendait une immense étendue verdoyante, accueillant bon nombre d'arbres immenses et majestueux. Une allée serpentait le tout, blanche aux nuances grises, qui s'avançait tel un tapis rouge vers l'immense portail en fer noir qui fermait la propriété. En arrivant devant ce dernier, on ne pouvait rien aperçevoir de ce qui se cachait derrière ces barrières brutes. Derrière la cloture s'élevaient de nombreuses verdures, tel des lauriers formant une immense haie. Les barreaux du portail, comportant des détails fait à la main, étaient étroitement serrés les uns des autres, et aucun espace ne permettait de voir l'avant du manoir.

A l'arrière, on aperçevait l'emplacement exacte de la batisse, au loin s'étendait la mer, ou l'on aperçevait un port plutôt petit et étroit. Quelques bateaux seulement s'y trouvaient, dont un yacht, deux ou trois barques, et un immense bateau de croisière.

Aux cuisines, on retrouvait une bonne dizaine d'elfes de maison, rapides et efficaces, ainsi que deux ou trois sorciers, qui eux, s'occupaient de faire les plats. Le cuisinier en chef avait été sélectionné parmis les meilleurs, et surtout, le maitre de maison s'en était fait un allié il y a de cela des années et des années. Les autres sorciers présents dans la cuisine n'étaient autre que les assistants du Grand Chef, obéissant au doigt et à l'oeil.

Pour ce qui est du ménage et des services, on comptait une vingtaine d'elfe de maison, dont certains qui ne travaillaient au manoir que trois jours par semaine environ.

Les personnes présentes étaient toutes liées entre elles, mais surtout, à Lui, celui qui avait le manoir en sa possession. Liées par une marque, une marque sur le bras droit, ou gauche dans de rares exceptions (manque du bras droit, handicap en tout genre...), qui représentait une tête de mort symbolique, ouvrant la bouche pour y faire sortir un long serpent, l'image même du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

Ce dernier était âgé d'une trentaine d'année. Or, son aspect physique était bien trop déformé par la magie noire pour qu'il le conserve, et c'est ainsi que ses disciples lui confectionnèrent une potion de rajeunissement, ou plus communément appelé une potion de renaissance, à base de cendres de phœnix. Potion extrêmement rare et complexe, il faut saisir les cendres d'un phœnix avant la renaissance de ce dernier, ce qui envisage un court laps de temps pour agir. Mais, les mangemorts n'avaient droit à aucune erreur, sous peine de subir un traitement spécifique.

C'est alors que l'homme retrouva un aspect plus humain et plus jeune, celui qu'il aurait dû avoir réellement, mais qu'il n'eut jamais dû à ses choix de vie. Grand, musclé sans que ses muscles ne soient trop marqués, un visage fin, personne ne pouvait ignorer la beauté du Lord. Sa peau restait extrêmement pâle, mais n'était plus cadavérique comme autrefois. Son nez était droit, et ses yeux d'un noir profond avaient une couleur similaire à celle de ses cheveux. En effet, ces derniers étaient sombre, d'un noir de jais, plutôt court sans pour autant l'être, avec une fine mèche qui ne cachait qu'une infime partie de son front.

Là également, il ne pouvait pas renier ce qui lui rongeait "l'âme", comme le disait beaucoup, et ses yeux gardaient cette teinte rougeâtre semblable à une flamme éternelle.

Descendant les marches d'une prestance inhumaine, le Lord accéda discrètement à sa bibliothèque personnelle, qu'il ouvrit d'un mot de passe fourchelangue. Cette langue était celle des serpents, et n'était accessible que par les héritiers de Serpentard, ce que Tom Riddle était sans aucun doute. Parcourant les nombreuses étagères en effleurant les reliures fragiles de bon nombre de livres anciens, il s'arrêta devant la grande fenêtre qui lui faisait place, montrant l'étendu de ses biens. Un sourire fier et arrogant se dessina sur son visage qui n'avait plus rien d'angélique en cet instant-ci, tandis que le soleil se couchait. N'importe qui aurait pu constater la beauté féerique du paysage qui s'offrait sous ses yeux, mais l'homme n'y prêta pas même une seule attention, qualifiant de futile et sans intérêt les beautés naturelles que le monde pouvait offrir.

Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas d'amour, rien qui impliquait des sentiments trop personnels. Quand il était adolescent, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy, deux de ses plus fidèles mangemorts, pouvaient être qualifiés d'amis à ses yeux. Ils avaient fait bon nombre de coup machiavélique aux élèves des autres maisons, et même entre eux par moment allant de vengeance en vengeance. Il était différent, ça, c'était indéniable.

Auparavant, il n'était que Tom Riddle, un Serpentard studieux qui rêvait de gloire, avec des amis, des toutous qui le suivaient partout, et des petites-amies par-ci par-là. Il avait même réussi à aimer, même si aujourd'hui, les seules personnes au courant qui étaient encore en vie garderaient ce secret comme si leur vie en dépendait, ce qui en réalité n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il avait honte, honte d'avoir ressenti des sentiments, honte d'avoir souffert. Après un chagrin d'amour, toute personne normale décrète à un moment ou à un autre qu'elle renonce à toute forme d'amour, mais pour Tom, c'était différent. Il n'avait jamais été comme les autres, jamais "normal". Après son chagrin d'amour, ayant enfin quitter Poudlard, il s'était déchirer l'âme, en tuant la personne qui avait osé le faire souffrir. Créer un horcruxe est complexe, et traumatisant, mais pas pour Tom, qui l'avait fait deux fois de plus. Trois horcruxes, qui lui avait déformer ses traits humains qu'il avait retrouvé depuis longtemps déjà. Tout les sentiments qui s'approchaient de près ou de loin à une quelconque forme d'amour, était supprimés à tout jamais de lui.

Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il croyait. Car, oui, il avait omis une chose. Celle qu'un jour, l'homme qui s'opposait le plus à sa gloire essaierait de trouver et de détruire ses horcruxes. Celle, qui était tout simplement le fait qu'une fois tout les horcruxes détruits, il redeviendrait humain, il pourrait à nouveau ressentir les mauvaises joies de l'amour, qu'il détestait plus qu'il détestait Dumbledore, cet homme qui passait son temps à déjouer ses plans. Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne tombait pas amoureux facilement. Après tout, pour n'avoir été véritablement amoureux que de deux personnes en trente ans d'existance était rare.

Quelle personne normale avouerait ne pas vouloir aimer de toute sa vie ? Personne. Il ne s'était pas "arracher le coeur" car il souffrait trop, mais bel et bien parce que pour lui, l'amour était une quelconque forme de faiblesse, et chez lui, la faiblesse n'avait pas sa place.

Prenant place sur le large canapé plus que confortable placé devant la fenêtre, il songea au lendemain. Dès qu'il le pouvait, le Lord sortait. Armé d'une potion changeant les caractéristiques du physique, il prenait enfin un bol d'air frais, ses pensées s'égarant loin de ses plans pour dominer le monde. Et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il irait au Chemin de Traverse, ce qui lui permettrait de faire un tour chez Barjow & Beurk, l'ancienne boutique dans laquelle il avait débuté comme assistant. La boutique qui lui avait permit de localiser les objets les plus précieux des anciens fondateurs de Poudlard.

Et comme chaque soir, il attira un livre à lui grâce à un sort non-formulé, et se plongea dans des études approfondies de magie noire, jusqu'à tôt le lendemain matin.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers les rideaux et les volets hermétiquement fermés, plongeant la chambre dans une douce lumière agréable et chaude. La pièce était plutôt grande et séparée en deux parties. La première occupait l'espace droit de la chambre, une table basse se trouvait au milieu de l'espace, entourée de plusieurs fauteuils d'une couleur rouge foncé qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec le doux beige des murs. Ces derniers étaient parsemés de photos diverses, toutes joyeuses et en mouvement, les personnages sur les photos souriant de toutes leurs dents (NdA : A la manière d'une pub pour le dentifrice "COLGATE spécial blancheur" *xD*). Dans un coin de la pièce, un bureau en bois d'ébène trônait fièrement, rempli de divers livres et de pot d'encre disposés en désordre.

A l'opposé, un placard plutôt petit servait à entreposé les différents balais que possédaient le maitre des lieux, ainsi qu'une boîte de quidditch et une tenue fraîchement lavée de compétition.

La deuxième partie de la chambre était séparée de la première par quelques marches peu nombreuses et étroites qui s'étendaient sur toute la largeur de la pièce. On pouvait y trouver avant tout un lit deux places à baldaquin, dont la parure rappelait la couleur chatoyante des fauteuils rouge bordeaux. Une grande armoire couleur ébène s'élevait contre le mur, à l'instar d'une glace dont la hauteur devait avoisinnée les deux mètres.

La bosse qui était formée sur le lit bougea, puis les couvertures valsèrent au pied du lit d'un mouvement de jambe, révélant enfin le maître des lieux. Ce dernier avait les cheveux extrèmement décoiffés, et semblait de mauvais humeur. Ses yeux verts papillonnaient sans arrêt, montrant son agacement pour la lumière qui osait lui agresser la vue dès le réveil, et maugré quelques paroles incohérentes à ce sujet avant de se lever.

Harry se dirigea vers son armoire, l'ouvrit, et y prit quelques affaires dont la robe de sorcier qu'il avait choisi le jour précédent. Puis, il sorti de sa chambre, se dirigeant d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain.

Ses parents étaient déjà parti travailler, et à en juger l'odeur de nourriture qui se dégageait dans l'air, cela ne faisait pas longtemps. Le brun fronça les sourcils, se levant d'habitude beaucoup plus tard qu'eux, ou l'odeur de son petit-déjeuner n'arrivait pas à ses narines une fois arrivé dans le couloir. Tout en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller si tôt.

D'un geste sec, il posa ses vêtements entre deux lavabos, et entra dans la douche après avoir retirer son boxer.

Tandis que l'eau chaude glissa sur son corps, Harry ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit brusquement une fois qu'il pu se rappeler de ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui. Tout en sautillant dans la douche, il se lava rapidement, ne pouvant tenir en place, et sorti dix minutes plus tard. Le jeune brun attrapa une serviette blanche à sa droite, l'enroula autour de sa taille, et en attrapa une autre pour se sécher un minimum les cheveux. Une fois fait, il s'habilla en vitesse et sorti de la pièce, les cheveux humides et indisciplinés. Il n'enfila pas immédiatement sa robe, la trouvant trop encombrante pour se ballader dans sa propre maison. C'est ainsi que Harry rentra dans la cuisine, pieds nus, habillé simplement d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean évasé.

Il ouvrit le micro-onde et attrapa son petit-déjeuner encore tiède, composé d'oeufs et de bacon. Il le déposa sur une table haute, et attrapa le jus de citrouille qui se trouvait sur celle-ci pour s'en servir un verre. Le jeune homme s'assit sur un haut tabouret et commença à manger.

**"Météo" **prononça Harry entre deux bouchés. Instantanément, une douce voix féminine s'éleva dans la pièce, tandis que le plafond disparaissait pour laisser apparaître un ciel nuageux.

**"Aujourd'hui, le temps sera nuageux. Les températures s'élèveront à 10 degrés pour ce matin, et 20 degrés pour cet après-midi. Aucune pluie n'est annoncé."**

Harry soupira de soulagement, au moins il ne pleuvera pas, et il ferait bon. Finissant son assiette, il se leva et la mit dans l'évier suivit de son verre, qui furent immédiatement soulevés au-dessus de l'évier, ou les produits pour la vaisselle s'afféraient à les nettoyer. Il regarda l'heure, et se rendit compte qu'il ne devait rejoindre ses amis que dans trois heures.

_Ca m'apprendra à me lever tôt tiens. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire en trois heures ?_

Finalement, Harry enfila sa robe de sorcier, glissa sa baguette dans l'une de ses manches, et attrapa sa bourse d'argent pour la mettre dans une de ses poches. Il vérifia maintes fois qu'il avait tout prit : sa montre, sa baguette, son argent, son communicateur, et sa liste de fourniture.

Le communicateur, était un objet qui pouvait se rapetisser autant que possible, et se portait le plus principalement autour du cou ou du poignet. Beaucoup le mettaient dans leur poche également, mais c'était bien moins pratique. Il ressemblait à une petite sphère transparente, et avait les mêmes fonctions qu'un portable moldu, hormis quelques petites fonctions technologiques bien évidemment.

Regardant à nouveau sa montre, il constata que seulement un quart d'heure venait de passer. Se levant, il décida d'aller tout de même au chemin de traverse, et prendrait son temps pour faire le tour des magasins. Harry se dirigea alors vers la cheminée et y rentra. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser de poudre de cheminette, c'était une technologie bien plus couteuse et plus utile dont ses parents avaient grandement besoin en cas d'urgence au ministère. Il pensa directement au chemin de traverse, et des flammes vertes lui lechèrent le corps avant que celui-ci disparaisse.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le jeune homme sortait d'une des nombreuses cheminées qui se trouvaient dans l'immense hall qui accueillait déjà bon nombre de sorciers. Il sorti d'un pas précipité de la salle, détestant les bains de foule aussi étroit, et arriva directement devant le panneau indiquant "CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE". Il sourit légèrement, et parti d'un pas léger dans le sens qu'indiquait la flèche grise, vieillit par le temps.

La première chose qui frappa Harry en arrivant, c'était que beaucoup de monde se levait tôt pour venir ici, la seconde, c'était qu'il y avait beaucoup d'adultes qui se trouvaient là. Quelques têtes lui rappelèrent vaguement des noms, comme des élèves de Poudlard, mais peu s'y trouvaient. _En même temps c'est un peu normal. Qui a envie de se lever à huit heures du matin pour se plonger dans la foule ?_

Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers une masse de batîment tous plus grands les uns que les autres.

Passant par Gringotts, il s'en voulut finalement d'avoir retirer son argent à l'avance, après tout il en aurait eu largement le temps. Il regarda diverses vitrines, vêtements, quidditch, bavant sur les derniers coffrets de Quidditch à des prix exorbitants, bonbons et confiseries en tout genre, objets divers... Et enfin, sur les animaux. Décidant de passer d'abord par là, il s'arrêta un instant en voyant les animaux présentés en vitrine. Quelques chouettes, chats et rats s'y trouvaient, et une chouette en particulier attira son attention. Elle était entièrement noire, d'un noir profond aux reflets intenses, hormis une tache au-dessus de son bec, d'une blancheur incroyable. Elle était belle, majestueuse, surplombant fièrement les autres chouettes qui essayaient tant bien que mal de manger le plus de graines possibles présentes au sol. Perdue dans sa contemplation, il se fit bousculer par un groupe de personne arrivant à l'arrière. Harry se retourna et jura, tandis qu'un homme plutôt fort et costaud lui rentra dedans, le faisant trébucher et projetter en avant.

Le brun essaya tant bien que mal de se rattraper à quelque chose, avant d'entrer en contact avec une surface plutôt imposante. Ses bras eurent le réflexe de s'accrocher à la première chose venue, qui furent "malencontreusement" les épaules de cette fameuse surface. Les joues rouges, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était avachi sur un homme, apparemment plus grand et plus imposant que lui.

* * *

**"Et surtout, essayez de ne parler à personne. Si vous ressentez ne serais-ce qu'un minimum de colère, ou une émotion quelconque, vos yeux auront des reflets rougeâtres. Avant de devenir complètement rouges si l'émotion est trop forte."**

L'homme soupira, écoutant ce que déblatterait l'autre homme à côté de lui. Ce dernier arrêta son monologue en voyant l'agacement de son vis à vis. Ses cheveux étaient longs et blonds, légèrement mis en arrière. Ses traits étaient fins et gracieux, sa longue robe noire flottant à chacun de ses pas. Tout en cet homme reflettait l'aristocratie.

**"Lucius, cesse donc de faire ma baby-sitter ou crois moi, tu le regretteras. "** (NdA : QUI à oser imaginer Lucius avec des couches et des lingettes pour bébé et Voldy avec une tétine dans la bouche ?)

L'homme qui venait de parler était légèrement plus grand, et nettement plus imposant que le blond. Habillé d'une longue cape majestueuse, celle-ci était ouverte sur une chemise et un pantalon noir. Grâce à la potion de Snape, l'homme avait vu ses principaux traits physique changer. Sa peau était nettement moins pâle, beaucoup plus halée qu'auparavant. Ses cheveux étaient restés les même, d'un noir intense et hypnotisant, et ses yeux, habituellement rouges, étaient d'un bleu profond. Ses traits étaient moins durs, et il avait consciemment laissé une naissance de barbe pour avoir une allure "mal rasé" assez légère.

Cependant, quand il parla au dit Lucius, ses yeux prirent une teinte rougeâtre, et le blond comprit tout de suite ce que cela impliquait. Il se tut, et continua le chemin, d'une démarche hautaine et assurée. Le Lord avait une démarche à peu près similaire, qui pourtant contrastait avec celle du blond. Ses pas étaient mesurés, et si l'on connaissait sa véritable existence, on aurait pu croire qu'il écrasait le monde à chacun de ses pas.

**"Soit gentil et laisse moi en paix. Je te retrouverais peut-être au déjeuner.**

**- Bien Monse... Monsieur."**

D'un regard noir, Lucius se reprit rapidement, comprenant la bourde qu'il avait faillit commettre. Même si peu de monde arrivaient à entendre leur conversation, il ne fallait prendre aucun risque. Le blond hocha légèrement la tête et prit un chemin adjacent à celui-ci, laissant le Lord ainsi seul.

Ce dernier soupira et leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, ce que ses mangemorts pouvaient être agacant ! Il suivit le rythme de la foule, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, et rentra en tout premier lieu dans un magasin de vêtement fait sur-mesure. Il salua le personnel, et se dirigea directement vers la salle du fond, ou une femme assez âgée l'attendait, visiblement.

**"Ah ! Monsieur Petterson, je vous attendais.**

**- Bonjour, Madame Lysther, pardonnez mon retard. **

**- Mais ce n'est rien mon garçon, allez, installez-vous, j'arrive tout de suite !"**

Tom grimaça à l'appelation mais abdiqua, là encore, il ne devait pas attirer l'attention. Il avait une couturière personnelle au manoir, soit, mais il recherchait du nouveau, respirer un nouvel air, et donc, essayer une nouvelle couturière et de nouveaux habits.

Environ quarante minutes plus tard, la vieille femme terminait ses mesures. Le choix du modèle et la couleur était faite, il ne manquait plus que la fabrication. Sortant du magasin après avoir saluer à nouveau les personnels, il se relanca dans la foule, se laissant porter par celle-ci. Il n'avait pas envie de choisir de lui-même à cet instant. Passant devant bon nombre de magasin ne lui disant rien, il continua sa route, jusqu'à ce qu'un "objet non identifié" rentre en collision avec lui.

Surpris, il baissa le regard sur la personne qui s'était désespéremment accroché à son cou, et plongea dans des yeux d'un vert étincelant. Ils étaient de couleur émeraude, et Tom pensa qu'en effet, ces yeux là lui faisaient penser à une pierre rare. Il sourit en voyant l'embarras du garçon qui essayait de se relever, et l'aida à se mettre hors de la foule qui continuait à affluer de tout côté.

**"Je.. Je suis désolé. Quelqu'un m'a poussé.**

**- Ce n'est rien."**

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, terriblement gêné. L'homme devant lui était extrèmement beau, et semblait un peu plus âgé que lui. Il se décolla rapidement de lui avant de subir une chose très _désagréable_ collé à ce corps, et remarqua que l'homme commençait à s'éloigner. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, même s'il aurait préféré que leur échange soit un peu plus long, et se dirigea vers le magasin d'animaux, avant de se rendre compte que le brun aux yeux bleus envoûtants rentrait dans ce dernier. Le jeune garçon se sentit soulagé, essayant tout de même de se dire que ce n'était décidemment pas une chose à faire que d'aller draguer un homme sûrement hétérosexuel près du rayon des chats. Puis, il était bien trop timide pour cela.

L'homme baissa un regard surpris vers lui, mais lui ouvrit la porte avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Harry se demandait s'il s'était pressé pour arrivé à la hauteur de l'homme, mais rejetta au loin cette question aussi inutile et idiote soit elle.

**"Vous me suivez à présent ?" **Harry se senti rougir jusqu'aux oreilles avant de répondre par la négative, et affirmant qu'il voulait s'y rendre. L'homme eut un léger rire, et le jeune garçon se dit que décidemment, cet homme avait un timbre de voix terriblement grisant. Il secoua légèrement la tête, et essaya de ne pas se retourner, entendant les pas de l'homme derrière lui. Il tourna finalement vers les rayons alimentaires, et remarqua que son ancien vis à vis se dirigeait plus profondément dans la boutique.

Il soupira d'aise et choisit les aliments nécessaires pour Hedwige, sa chouette blanche, que Hagrid lui avait offert lors de son onzième anniversaire. Il sourit légèrement, et alla tout de même aux rayons des animaux, adorant les contempler. Il passa devant celui des rats, sans s'y arrêter pour autant, n'aimant pas spécialement ces bêtes-là, et alla vers les chats. Il détailla les quelques chats présents, puis, au bout de quelques minutes, alla au fond de la boutique. Il n'y était jamais allé. En réalité, il ne savait même pas qu'il y avait un rayon ici, mais si l'homme avec qui il était entré en collision y allait, c'était sûrement pour une raison. Et effectivement, il vit que le fond de la boutique était un énorme vivarium. De nombreux serpents, de toute taille, se trouvaient là, et Harry s'en approcha. Il aimait bien les serpents, car c'était un animal si méprisé et différent qu'il suscitait son intérêt. Il ne s'était pas particulièrement renseigné, mais les admirait par leur beauté, leur intelligence et leur différence.

Mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient dangereux. Il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur d'un serpent de couleur clair aux yeux rouges, et le regarda durant quelques secondes.

**"Celui-ci est assez étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?"**

Harry sursauta tellement que les aliments qu'il tenait dans sa main droite tomba lamentablement au sol. Fort heureusement pour lui, rien ne s'était répendu. Il tomba nez à nez avec l'homme brun qui était apparemment ici depuis son entrée dans la boutique. Il arborait un sourire amusé, et ses yeux pétillait d'une lueur indescriptible. Apparemment, il avait apprécié lui avoir foutu une trouille bleue.

**"Excusez moi si je vous ai fait peur. **

**- Ce n'est rien, mais à l'avenir, vous pouvez me prévenir de votre présence non ?**

**- "A l'avenir ?" Pensez-vous donc que nous nous reverrons ?"**

_Paf ! Ca, Harry, tu l'as pas vu venir hein ?_ pensa le brun ironiquement tandis que la confusion et la gêne pouvaient se lire parfaitement sur son visage. Avant qu'il puisse trouver quoi répondre, l'homme reprit.

**"Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Ne le trouvez vous pas étrange ?"** Demanda-t-il tout en se baissant à la hauteur du vivarium ou le serpent aux yeux rouges les regardaient fixement. Des sifflements s'élevaient, et l'homme en semblait toujours autant amusé. _Il est assez bizarre quand même ce mec._ Puis Harry se remit à la même hauteur que précédemment.

**"Pourquoi est-il étrange à vos yeux ?**

**- Il ne l'est pas pour moi. Mais, pour les autres, il sera toujours étrange.**

**- Pourquoi ça ?**

**- Regardez le de plus près "** ricana Tom.

**"Oh, ses yeux sont rouges.**

**- Oui... Rouges. " **Durant un instant, Tom se demanda pourquoi il avait lancer ce sujet, peut-être parce qu'il était avide de savoir comment ce jeune garçon allait réagir face à des yeux rouges. Un léger ricanement froid retentit, et il comprit qu'il ne devrait pas continuer sur ce chemin épineux.

**"Il a de la chance.**

**- Pardon ? **Tom écarquilla les yeux, fixant avec étonnement le jeune brun.

**- Oui, enfin, vous allez sûrement me prendre pour un taré ...**

**- Oh ne vous en faites pas pour ça. **dit-il, amusé de la situation.

**- Hé bien, j'aime beaucoup la différence. Et à vrai dire, j'adore les yeux rouges. Je ne sais pas à quoi cela tient, mais ça me fascine. **

**- Chez un humain également ?**

**- Un humain ne peut avoir les yeux rouges naturellement. "**

Tom faillit répliquer, mais s'abstient de lui répondre "si, moi !" .

**" Hmm.. Vraiment ?**

**- Oui, enfin, mis à part Voldemort bien évidemment. "**

Tom tiqua, et ses yeux eurent un éclair rougeâtre.

**" Vous.. Prononcez son nom ?**

**- Oh, excusez moi, je sais que cela peut choquer, mais je trouve qu'avoir peur d'un nom, ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. (1) Et je déteste avoir peur. **

**- Vous devez être un Gryffondor, vous. "**

Tom eut un rire légèrement amusé, décidemment, c'était bien plus divertissant que la torture de McMillan dans ses cachots.

**"Heum.. Oui, je suis à Gryffondor. Au fait, j'allais oublié !" **Harry se senti rougir à nouveau, mais se retourna vers Tom, qui le regardait étrangement. **"Je me présente, je suis Harry Potter.**

**- Alors, Enchanté Harry. **, sourit Tom, tandis que Harry semblait un peu décontenancé. Un ange passa.

**"Vous êtes ici depuis votre arrivée n'est-ce pas ? Vous aimez les serpents ?**

**- Oui, en effet, je les aime beaucoup.**

**- Vous n'enviez pas Vous-Savez-Qui de pouvoir les comprendre et de leur parler ?"**

Tom eut un rire franc, amusé.

**"Ou est passez votre courage monsieur Potter ? **susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son vis à vis, celui-ci sentant immédiatement le souffle chaud de Tom sur son oreille.

**- Je.. Euh.. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes à l'aise quand je prononce son nom.**

**- Je ne suis pour le moins du monde mal à l'aise, bien au contraire .. Harry. " **Tom semblait prendre un malin plaisir à chuchoter ainsi près de l'oreille du jeune homme, qui se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise pour sa part.

Le jeune Gryffondor ne pipa mot, trop occupé à essayer de reprendre contenance devant cet homme pour le moins étrange. Ce dernier eut un dernier sourire en coin, puis se releva et fit mine de défroisser ses vêtements.

**"Bien, je m'excuse d'interrompre notre discussion, mais j'ai des choses à faire. **

**- Oh euh, oui. **, réussit à prononcer Harry, tout en se levant également sans oublier ses achats.

**- Je vous dis à bientôt, monsieur Potter. **

**- Attendez ! Euh je.. Comment m'avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez déjà ?**, demanda Harry, triturant le bout du sachet de graines pour sa chouette.

**- Je ne vous l'ai pas dis. "**, sourit Tom.

Et avant que Harry n'ai pu répliquer, l'homme était déjà parti. Il pesta un instant et se dirigea vers la caisse. Une fois les achats fait, il sorti de la boutique, et remarqua qu'il lui restait encore une bonne heure avant l'arrivée d'Hermione, Ron étant toujours en retard.

* * *

_A suivre._

**(1) Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bel et bien ce qu'a dit Hermione aux serpentards au sujet du nom de "Voldemort" xD**

Voilà voilà ! Je ne promets aucune date pour la suite, mais vu que la fin du bac est dans quelques jours, j'aurais d'avantage de temps pour écrire. Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse, j'ai bel et bien l'histoire en tête, mais quelques idées ne me feront pas de mal pour la suite du déroulement :).

A bientôt! -Ou du moins espérons-le *s'enfuit vite*-


End file.
